Hidden Temple
Mission 1 Lore: * Ticket Cost: 9 * Rewards: ** 1600 XP ** 10 TP Mission 2 Lore: Agents intercept the hero. Agents state: Our leader will avenge us, proceed if you dare. * Ticket Cost: 9 * Rewards: ** 2000 XP ** 10 TP ** 8748 Silver Mission 3 Lore: Another group of agents approach with Velka leading. Leonitus demands that she hand over his father's device. Velka responds that Kairus handed the device to someone who can make good use of it. Velka orders the agents to attack but leave Leonitus untouched so that the leader can see to him personally Velka retreats to the Stones to protect the leader. You chase after Velka and the agents. * Ticket Cost: 9 * Rewards: ** 2300 XP ** 10 TP ** 8820 Silver Mission 4 Lore: As you pursue Velka you are cut off by agents. Lodar confronts you, laughing at the fact that you have Velka on the run Lodar orders the Reconquista to fall back and protect the Grand Master. * Ticket Cost: 10 * Rewards: ** 2500 XP ** 10 TP ** Silver Mission 5 (Dungeon) Lore: * Ticket Cost: 10 * Rewards: ** 2600 XP ** 10 TP ** 9960 Silver '''Catchable Monsters''' * [[Roguewind]] * [[Gigantopede]] * [[Flufferno]] * [[Rooknight]] * [[Kingclaw]] * [[Chompweed]] * [[Skullpixie]] (Chance upon winning boss battle) '''Boss Battle''' Mission 6 Lore: You come up on a stone circle similar to the Howling Stones. The Reconquista, and the Grand Master, are waiting for you. The Grand Master is Leonitus's father, Gilgam Veros, the Grand Inventor. He was thought to be dead, leaving ruin behind him. He claims he is busy trying to fix it all. Avelyn angrily replies that no invention can fix what has happened. Gilgam states that nothing is impossible when you can change time. He asks Leonitus to join him in undoing his folly. Leonitus asks if Gilgam has learned nothing from his mistake. Trying to fix the nations abuse of his invention has caused this situation. He begs Gilgam to join him in helping those that are still alive, to atone rather than making the mistake disappear. Gilgam says that it is no longer about his own sins, he can undo mankind's greatest folly. He resorts to other methods of persuasion by ordering his men to kill your group. Kairus attacks Kairus tells Gilgam that the Rift is becoming unstable. They have obtained what they came for and must leave before they get stranded in this age. Gilgam says farewell to his son. He says they will never meet again and the future will be bleak but it will all disappear into nothing once he has achieved his goal. He tells you that he will put an end to your bloodline. Gilgam leaves. Avelyn asks Leonitus why he didn't go with his father to help stop the First Ones. Leonitus asks at what cost. This is all because of his father's meddling. Joining might make things worse. Besides Gilgam had something else in mind. Leonitus thanks you for your help and asks if you travel through time and if the future is a better place. You nod. Leonitus vows to do his part in creating a better future, to stop the First Ones, as penance for his father's actions. Avelyn decides to help Leonitus. She says farewell. You return to the Bard. He asks if you were able to prevent the Reconquista from gaining what they were looking for. He is disappointed you haven't, things are going to get much more difficult. As long as they don't gain the Atrahasis there is hope. * Ticket Cost: 14 * Rewards: ** 1 Gem ** 3000 XP ** 10 TP ** 14056 Silver